Costa Rica's Callin' Ya
by Transgenic Sabrina
Summary: A note, please read
1. Fight For A Flight

Costa Rica's Callin' Ya  
  
Disclaimer: I write FAN fiction because I am a fan of fiction, not an owner.  
  
A/N: My second attempt at a DA fic, please go easy on lil' ol' me!  
  
Set After: Freak Nation  
  
Pairing: Most likely M/A, but Logan's around (ha ha ha!)  
  
**************************************************************** (4 weeks after the siege) (TC)  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Maxie?"  
  
"I said 'no' Alec, and I don't like to repeat myself."  
  
"Ha! You just did!" Alec started but seeing Max's glare quickly added  
  
"Come on Max, I said please really nicely."  
  
"Give me a good reason as to why you'd be better than me in that field."  
  
"Well you see I was CO back at Manticore for 20 years and ya kinda get used to menial tasks like the one in question. But YOU were SIC, so that gives ME more points." Alec stated proudly.  
  
"Show off," Max muttered but smiled and said, "Okay hot shot, tell me something, are you the leader of TC?"  
  
"Uh-no but."  
  
"Exactly!" Max went on excitedly, "You're not because I am, and that, pretty boy, by FAR gives me more points." She finished dramatically.  
  
"You've never flown before, you could get us all killed!" Alec exclaimed loudly, neither party had noticed the large crowd forming around them.  
  
"So??? I learn really quick." Max stated a tid bit louder than Alec.  
  
"I'm NOT going to put my life in the hands of a learner." Alec kept up the pace.  
  
"Oh, and you've flown a helicopter before?"  
  
"Yes, and it is nothing like riding a motor bike and so you need practice to get used to it, therefore I should fly."  
  
"In another lifetime, stop being such a big baby."  
  
"Stop being such a big bitch" Alec said before he was able to contain himself.  
  
"I'M the bitch?????" Max asked incredulously.  
  
"No Maxie, I am." Alec said sarcastically.  
  
Crack  
  
"Oops, did I just break your nose Alec?" Max asked portraying innocence.  
  
"Okay that's it!!!" And with that the two started circling each other, punches and kicks soon followed with a big 'thump' as Max's rear connected with the solid floor.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!!" Max screamed  
  
"Give it your best shot!" he screamed back, from on top of her. Max raised a clenched fist and.  
  
  
  
"Max, Alec what are you guys doing?" A frustrated Logan called out, pushing his way to the front.  
  
"Nothing!" Max said quickly and they both jumped to their feet.  
  
"Huh," Logan analyzed before saying, "And that's why Alec's nose is bleeding and your shirt collar is torn all the way to the back." he finished unhappily.  
  
"I don't understand Max, you and Alec are SUPPOSED to be packing your bags, not fighting over who's stronger." Logan continued fatherly. "And further more our pilot called saying that the flight's been advanced, we leave in 3 hours."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Max and Alec exclaimed together.  
  
"I know it's not much time to pack and say goodbye but the faster we go, the quicker we can come back from Costa Rica!" Logan finished, smiling at Max.  
  
"PILOT?!!" Both Alec and Max spat out.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Curtis, he'll be landing the helicopter here so we don't need to go to the airport amidst the angry crowds of Seattle."  
  
"Why wasn't I notified that there would be a PILOT?" Alec asked angrily.  
  
"Was there a need to notify you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes," Max stepped between the two and they both turned to her. "You should have told us Logan."  
  
"I don't understand, why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to fly the baby!" Alec wined.  
  
"You can fly?" Logan asked uninterestedly  
  
"No Logan, but I'd love to give it a shot" Alec stated sarcastically.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Max commanded, but all three continued to argue, and slowly there were only a bunch of people left.  
  
***  
  
Sketchy turned to OC and asked, "Remind me, why are the complaining trio going to Costa Rica?"  
  
"Fool if only ya'd listen, ya'd know by know," Cindy smacked the back of his head, but went on, "They're goin' to solve the whole 'I hate trannies' business with the Seattle governments, but the bitches wanted ta go ta some far away safe place."  
  
"Costa Rica?" Sketchy asked, "I thought that was a lover's paradise." Cindy stared at him with her hand on her hips,  
  
"It is but they ain't goin' there, they're goin' to some SECRET place."  
  
"Okay, I understand why Max and Alec are going, but why would they take Logan with?"  
  
"'Coz it was his contacts that arranged the whole dealio." Cindy said exasperatedly.  
  
"Shouldn't you stop their fighting before they eat each others heads off and the people of Seattle have a real reason to be scared of them?"  
  
"How're the peeps of this bitch city gonna know, 'sides, there's love between 'em."  
  
"Still, just in case." Sketchy finished concernedly while Cindy sighed and walked towards the trio.  
  
***  
  
"Don't make me put a smack down on all of yo'asses, coz' transgenic or not, I'll do it, ya'll understand Original Cindy?"  
  
"We were just going through the flight plans," Logan told Cindy.  
  
"I ain't buyin' it roller boy, ya know nothin' goes by Original," she said looking at all of them. They all looked at the ground before Alec claimed that he had to pack, the remaining two soon followed.  
  
"I am just sooo good at this Sketch!" Cindy exclaimed as she neared Sketchy who watched in awe.  
  
"Yeah, you are, wanna tell me how you do it?" Sketchy asked as they both walked away laughing.  
  
***  
  
(In the helicopter)  
  
Alec repeatedly tapped his foot on the small metallic seat connector.  
  
"Stop it Alec, it's annoying."  
  
"Aw Maxie, you're no fun."  
  
"This is your idea of 'fun'? Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, this and of course any bed activity." He said smirking.  
  
"Alec you disgust me." Max said frowning.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, "Try and understand a joke once in a while Max."  
  
"I would if it was even slightly funny." She said as Alec got up from his seat, "And where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"To Mars to be-friend the tooth-fairy" Alec said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't buy the book labeled 'jokes by Alec', it's so stupid you'll want to eat his head."  
  
"On the subject of eating, I'm hungry so I'm going to see if I can find something to eat or drink." And with that he left.  
  
"Doesn't even ask me if I want something." Max muttered to herself. Logan took this opportunity to sit next to Max.  
  
"I know Max, I'll be careful." Logan said and smiled at her, she too managed a small smile. The silence lasted exactly 45 seconds before the chopper suddenly started shaking.  
  
"One look at Alec and the pilot has problems controlling the craft," Logan laughed at his own joke. Max nodded while mentally adding 'dry joke Logan, like all of Alec's.'  
  
Then suddenly she and Logan were shaken again, more forcefully, and suddenly the chopper started turning out of control and no one could manage to say anything.  
  
CRASH  
  
Max slowly opened her eyes when she herd someone calling her name. Her eyes took time to adjust but finally focused on an equally weak Logan staring back at her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked worried.  
  
"What happened?" She asked getting up and looking around. "Oh God no!" she exclaimed as all she saw was crunched up metal and very tall trees.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she hurriedly asked Logan.  
  
"About 4 minutes, maybe 5. You should rest, you're weak." Logan told her.  
  
"Have you seen Alec or Curtis?" she asked holding a tree for support.  
  
"I was going to go but I thought that-" Logan didn't get to finish as Max started shouting out for Alec.  
  
"Look Max, you're tired,"  
  
"I'm a transgenic Logan, you rest, I got crew to look for," she angrily said and walked away, Logan in tow.  
  
3 minutes of intensive walk later, Max saw a body in the shade of a tree. "ALEC?" Max screamed as she neared the motionless body.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: I am evil, am I not? Cliffhanger, ha ha ha. Hope you liked it, please review if you got this far (I'm begging okay?!)  
  
Thanks 


	2. Fight After A Flight

Costa Rica's Callin' Ya  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Dedication: To everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. Thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own (sigh), but ya know what? I had a dream that it was all mine and boy did it feel good!!!  
  
(Recap)  
  
"ALEC!" Max screamed as she neared his motionless body.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
She pressed two fingers by his carotid artery almost afraid of the outcome. But there was a heartbeat, very faint, but there. Max let out a shaky breath she didn't even know she was holding. She saw that he wasn't breathing and that was something she had learnt to fix way back at Manticore.  
  
She quickly rolled his head back, pinched his nose and started performing basic CPR. Logan of course didn't know that Alec wasn't breathing, when he arrived at the scene, it looked almost as it Max was ki.hell no! She wanted to kill him not kiss him. BBLLLHH!! The thought brought bile up Logan's throat. So Logan walked up to the duo and knelt down as far as the exo would permit.  
  
"What are you doing Max?" he asked even though he knew; he just wanted to know if she was still mad at him for the 'stay and rest' comment, with Max every word needed to be watched.  
  
"I'm kissing Alec, Logan, it's fun, wanna try?" she answered very sarcastically. Logan sighed; he took that as a 'yes I'm still very pissed at you.'  
  
"I'm going to look for Curtis, holler if you need something." He said getting up.  
  
"Yeah whatever," she muttered loud enough for him to hear and then turned her attention back to Alec. When he was quite some distance away she decided to apologize for her behavior,  
  
"Be careful," she yelled knowing he wouldn't hear otherwise. He turned and smiled before walking away. "Come on Alec, don't do this to us." She muttered more to herself than Alec before resuming CPR.  
  
Cough  
  
"Alec?" Max asked worriedly. After a moment Alec opened his eyes and muttered,  
  
"When was the last time you brushed your teeth, Maxie?" Max was ready to punch him before she decided to ask if he was okay, and then she'd punish him for the 'bad breath' comment.  
  
"You okay?" she asked  
  
"No, not at all." He said with fake hurt in his voice, and Max fell for it.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly.  
  
"Max.I can't."  
  
"Can't what?" Max asked worriedly.  
  
"Maxie, I just can't wait for you to inflict bodily harm to me!" Alec smirked. And that, unfortunately, was the last straw for Max, she gathered all the strength she had left and punched Alec's arm. He then tried to get up and run and that's when he noticed.  
  
"Max." Alec said with all the colour from his face draining.  
  
"WHAT" she yelled not noticing.  
  
"I got scared, did you know that?!" she continued without listening to him.  
  
"You know why, I'll tell you, it was a place like this that I killed Ben!" And with that she started walking off towards Logan's retreating figure, but stopped mid-way.  
  
"Max please." Alec reasoned.  
  
"What were you going to tell me huh?" She yelled, "That you're sorry I killed your twin psycho brother and that you understand how I feel, let me tell you Alec you don't!" She finished with tears and started walking away faster.  
  
"I was going to tell you I can't feel anything," Alec yelled a tid bit louder. "Something's just aren't about you, okay Max, learn to accept."  
  
"Oh, and this is about you?" Max screamed.  
  
"I said I CAN'T FEEL A THING SO YES, IT'S ABOUT ME." Alec screamed, so loud that birds flew away from all nearby trees.  
  
"AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THIS LIE TOO ALEC, HUH?"  
  
"I hope you rot in hell Max, hell, you hear me?" Alec said surprisingly calmly.  
  
"Oh I'm not deaf Alec, I heard you, and I just want you to know that the feeling's mutual!" And with that Max was gone.  
  
  
  
"I'm not paralyzed am I?" Alec kept asking himself, eyes closed, when suddenly he felt himself being suffocated, surely Max wouldn't murder him, right?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so the plot thickens, who is suffocating Alec? Where did Logan go? Was Curtis killed? All shall be revealed in good time.  
  
Anyways, I'm sorry if the topic that Max and Alec were fighting about was lame, I couldn't think of anything else at the time, plus I needed them to fight with each other, for reasons you all shall soon see.  
  
Please leave me a review as to how the story was to you and if it's possible please tell me if you want Alec to be paraplegic or just numb after the journey (yeah, I know that sounds funny). Stupid question but I can't decide. Thank you all very much. Bye  
  
*****Sabrina***** 


	3. Enemy Territory

Disclaimer: I was talking to a lawyer recently, I asked if it was possible to own a cancelled TV show. He looked at me funny and walked away. Until I find another lawyer, Dark Angel isn't mine.  
  
Costa Rica's Callin' Ya  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dedication: To all the wonderful people who reviewed and left suggestions. I wanna hug y'all, so don't think of walkin' away!!!!  
  
P.S. the Alec hurtin' in Chapter 2 was for Xio who made my tumble over in laughter as I read her mail over and over. 'Bare torso in the Costa Rican sun'?!! Ha ha ha. You're really cool!!!  
  
A/N: Just to clear something up, there were 3 people on the flight other than Max, Logan and Alec. Curtis the pilot Devan the co-pilot Chris the emergency security personnel. (Transgenic)  
  
I'm not using known transgenics, such as Mole because. I'm not telling you coz that'll spoil the plot, but if you review and ask really nicely, I'll tell you!!! ****************************************************************  
  
(Recap)  
  
"I'm not paralyzed am I?" Alec kept asking himself, eyes closed, when suddenly he felt himself being suffocated, surely Max wouldn't murder him, right?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Curtis awoke to smell of industrial sewage and mad-language chanting. At first he thought it was just his head after the copter crash but as he slowly opened his eyes, they focused on the faces of pure amusement and shock. 'Who are these people?' he wondered, he was answered very hoarsely by a man with a fish spear in hand.  
  
"Why you in Falaqui land?" he demanded, slamming the fish spear into the ground. Curtis was very scared now and tried desperately to answer the question.  
  
"I. . . ah . . . fell . . . I fell!!" he exclaimed sending pleading looks to everyone surrounding him. He then realized how stupid that sounded and quickly added,  
  
"I fell, no, had, got, from an accident, can you show me the way out, I mean no harm, I'm just looking for some friends and then we'll go home." He said hurriedly. 'Have these people heard of civilization' Curtis pondered.  
  
Suddenly everything started spinning and Curtis could hear people laughing as they came closer and closer to him. Then, as quick as a blink, the man stabbed him with the fish spear.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Curtis shot up from his nightmare to find sweat covering every inch of his body. He quickly looked around for anybody and saw himself facing a very scary looking man.  
  
"Aaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and broke for a run.  
  
"Hey come back, you'll." Curtis falls, "Fall," the man finished. He then walked over to Curtis and picked him up with ease.  
  
"Save a man's life and the next thing you know, he's sprinting for the Olympics. Pathetic." He mumbled to himself as he carried Curtis back to his bed and softly lay him down.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm friendly if you haven't noticed, I know the beard's a little scruffy, kinda happens if ya haven't shaved in God knows how long. I'm gonna give you this herb to help the leg heal. Take it easy and you stand a change at living." He said and slowly wrapped a paste of leaves around Curtis' injured leg.  
  
"Damn flies keep at it and you'll be dinner for 'em, this is gonna slow down the rotting if you."  
  
"Don't kill me please." Curtis whispered.  
  
"Oh okay, now that you mention it, I could fatten you up and then have a nice warm soup." The man said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen, what ever your name is," he continued, "I'm not going to kill you or eat you, so relax."  
  
"Argh!" Curtis cried as the effect of the herb started to show.  
  
"That's gonna sting, but if you get up and have a look around maybe you'll forget about the pain," the man smiled.  
  
"Where am I?" Curtis managed to say.  
  
"Heard of heaven?" the man asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah" Curtis replied with question filling his face.  
  
"Welcome home son, we missed you." The man said hugging Curtis.  
  
"You mean I'm DEAD?"  
  
"No kid, this is Candyland, you just won first prize, you can have all the candy you want." The man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he sighed and said,  
  
"Look, all you gotta know is that you're safe. Nothing's gonna happen. I'm Dale, this is my home, ya can stay here for as long as you want to. I found you yesterday, ya had an accident didn't ya?"  
  
"I did?" Curtis asked shocked  
  
"What's your name sonny?"  
  
"I . . . don't know." Curtis said more shocked as the minutes went by. "I think I was with some friends. . ." he said as he desperately tried to remember.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll remember, bangs to the head can kill ya, consider yourself lucky, we'll call you . . . Sonny!" Dale exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Sonny?" the younger man asked, "Sonny" he repeated as if trying to convince himself. "I think that really IS my name!" he exclaimed. At this Dale smiled. I'm gonna go and get us some food. Don't go anywhere, the leg's still bad, if any funny looking people come, pretend to be asleep, understand?"  
  
"Funny looking people?" Sonny asked  
  
"The natives, they can be very nasty is you don't know their means of communication, but they won't hurt you. Just ignore their presence." Dale advised, then got up to leave.  
  
"Dale!" Sonny called out.  
  
"Sonny" he looked back.  
  
"I'm not dead, right?" Sonny asked for reassurance.  
  
"No son, you're in a rainforest in the middle of God knows where." He said smiling.  
  
"How did you get here?" Sonny asked inquisitively.  
  
"Plane crash, a LONG time ago son, this is my home now. I love it as much as I loved my home in South Carolina." Dale finished with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Have a family there?"  
  
"Nope, just me and my house."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it's fun here once you get used to it." Dale smiled on last time and walked out of his house, bow and arrow in hand.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Sonny asked an empty room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I hate him" Max exclaimed angrily  
  
"Max you don't mean that, sure he's a pain, but he could truly be hurt you know!" Logan argued, not sure why he was taking Alec's side.  
  
"How can he be so stupid as to scratch old wounds?" Max asked herself more than Logan.  
  
"Where is he Max?" Logan asked calmly once more.  
  
"In hell for all I care."  
  
"Max" Logan said a decibel lower.  
  
"He's near the crash site, we should get him and start a fire, it's getting late, we'll have to look for the others first thing tomorrow, it's dangerous at night." Max stated in soldier mode, not showing any feelings. "Come on" was all she said and started walking back towards Alec."  
  
Logan followed not too enthralled at all, but smiled anyway. 'Kill him not kiss him. Kick his ass, baby, woo hoo' was playing in his mind over and over.  
  
Max turned around, "Logan!" she said looking at him disgustedly.  
  
'Oh ow' Logan thought, surely he didn't say it out loud. Quickly thinking of a cover he said,  
  
"What I meant was that, you weren't going to kiss, I mean, kill . . . no, you were going to hit him, right?" Logan asked quickly, his cover up not being so great.  
  
"What I was going to tell you is that you just stepped on shit, a whole lot of it too." Max said as the both looked down to see Logan's shit covered feet.  
  
This however didn't stop Max from catching a glimpse of what apparently looked like a tiger.  
  
"I think I just saw a tiger where I left Alec" she said rather unsure of herself.  
  
"There're panthers in forests like this Max, not tigers." Logan slowly analyzed.  
  
"Then I saw that," she commented moving towards the area.  
  
"You sure?" Logan asked skeptically, involuntarily taking a step back.  
  
"Logan, If, and that's a big 'if', Alec told me the truth and he's hurt, we need to find him, and fast."  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Logan muttered. Max and just gave him 'the look' before proceeding. What she saw stopped her heart. It was where she had left Alec, she didn't see Alec though, all she saw was just one substance. One that made all the difference between life and death . . . fresh blood.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: If you didn't like this chapter, I'm really sorry. I was very upset the whole day and I thought writing would make me feel better, apparently not, sorry about that. It's Aleclessness makes it worse. (What's happening to me?)  
  
I know it wasn't funny at all; I'll make up for it, I promise you, but make my day a little brighter by reviewing. Thanks.  
  
*****Sabrina***** 


	4. Friend or foe?

Disclaimer: A lawyer called Mr. Packy is debating on whether or not he'll take my case of wanting to own DA. If he agrees I'll let you know, until then DA ain't mine.  
  
Dedication: To every reviewer I have, you all are great! A special shout out to *****Xio*****, he he, this chick is funny, *****Dragonfaerie*****- thanks sista, *****Mel*****, *****RPGirl17***** and *****Kendra 1234*****!!! Thank you all!!!  
  
Costa Rica's Callin' Ya - Chapter 4  
  
(Recap)  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Logan muttered. Max and just gave him 'the look' before proceeding. What she saw stopped her heart. It was where she had left Alec, she didn't see Alec though, and all she saw was just one substance. One that made all the difference between life and death . . . fresh blood.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"ALEC?" Max shouted for what seemed like the 3rd time that day, she cautiously looked around for any animals and proceeded to walk into the bushes.  
  
"Max, where exactly are you going?" Logan asked, following like a puppy.  
  
"The Space Needle Logan, where do you think?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Do you think we'll find him in the darkness?" Logan asked almost as if he was afraid of the dark.  
  
"We'll keep looking until we do, can't you start a fire or something?" she asked, trying to get rid of Logan's silly questions and the whole being.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here alone, Max" he said rather confidently. Max sighed before continuing, she could see a small trail of blood, a spatter pattern proving that the victim had been dragged out of the area. She never thought it was possible, but Max was beginning to get really scared.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chris was rudely awoken from a wonderful dream by Devan, the co-pilot of the fight he was currently on.  
  
" What the hell do you want?" he snapped impatiently.  
  
" I was wondering if you're okay." The young man stated, taken aback by the rude greeting of the transgenic in front of him.  
  
" A leggy red-head want to get it on with me and you're asking if I'm okay? Of course I'm FINE!!!!!!!!" he said looking straight at Devan. "Are we finally there?" he asked oblivious to his surrounding.  
  
"I knew you weren't okay" Devan commented, looking for any injuries on Chris. "Lemme guess, you hit your head" he said after finding no injuries. Chris finally looked around and his mouth formed an 'O'.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked turning his attention to Devan again.  
  
"I don't really know. I guess we . . . crashed." He said looking away. "Look man, donno how to tell ya, but . . . I can't find anyone . . . anywhere. And I've been awake for about 6 hours." He finished looking down.  
  
"Can't be . . . Max, Alec, not even that idiot Logan?" He asked shocked.  
  
"No" Devan answered softly, after a long pause he continued, "You know, Curtis was like my brother, we uhh . . . grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same school, both primary and aviation." He said trying to cover up the presence of moisture in his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I didn't know the dude that well." Chris said feeling bad.  
  
"We'll find them," he said with renewed confidence. "Can you get up?" he asked Chris.  
  
"Think so, the back's killing me but . . . I'll live." Chris commented getting up.  
  
"If you're feeling bad, we'll go later." Devan rushed to say.  
  
"I'm transgenic dude, I'm made to love torture!" Chris said smiling, showing off his gigantic biceps as they both laughed and made their way towards the dense evergreen forest ahead.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max could feel the presence of people other than herself and Logan. She tried to be quieter than she had ever been; her feet landed softly on the ground as the advanced presumable enemy territory, on the contrary Logan took sloppy 'squish squash' steps, the shit not making it any quieter.  
  
"Keep it down" Max whispered.  
  
"Keep what down Max?" Logan asked loudly.  
  
"Shhhhhh!!!! Your footsteps!" Max proclaimed moving on.  
  
"Okay" he responded, but the squish squash still being evident in his steps. Max sighed, that's when the light bulb in her head went on.  
  
"Logan, darling, I am really hungry, won't you get me some berries or something?" she asked really sweetly. "Or would you rather risk finding Alec and have him insult you on some silly matter?" she asked ever sweetly.  
  
"Okay Max, I'll see you back at the tree site in two minutes okay?" Logan said, happy to be asked to do something for Max.  
  
"Okay" she answered before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"She SO loves me!" Logan said excitedly before going in search of food.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec's head had been spinning out of control for the past hour and a half. Everything seemed so dull and colourless. It was almost as if he was under hypnosis, or even better, in PsyOps. It reminded him of things he would so love to forget. Rachel. Ben. Eyes Only. Max. One after another they flashed about until it got too fast and everything started to blur.  
  
He could feel things being injected into him, he just couldn't see what. Every time he tried to move, pain spilt over every inch of his body making death look like a much brighter alternative. He could hear background talking, gibberish for all he could understand. Then, the pain started to slowly lift; he could see a man with inky face attending to his wounds. He still couldn't feel his feet, but with some effort he was able to move his fingers.  
  
"Water" he whispered hoarsely. The only response he got was a crowd of people forming around him. "Oh crap," he said looking away from their intense stares.  
  
"WATER" he screamed causing people to move back. This time the response was better; he had people running to get food. On a rusty plate he was served a half cooked fish, an ugly looking vegetable and a red coloured drink. He reached with all his might to grab the little drink, only to fail miserably. A beautiful lady stepped out of the crowd and helped him drink.  
  
"Thanks" he muttered.  
  
"Emma, ela tlotho dikoloi se di thalnk!" a man, presumably Emma's father said to her. She immediately stood up, sent an apologetic look to Alec, and walked away.  
  
"Can't say that Manticore taught me to speak that one." Alec said out to no- body in particular.  
  
"You . . . lost, special human?" the same man asked Alec when the crowd started clearing up.  
  
"I guess you could say that . . . human." Alec said looking at the elderly man.  
  
"No-one but Sinai tribe in this land." The man said.  
  
"Yeah well, here's to a vacation gone bad." Alec said smiling at the man.  
  
"It dangerous, you no go, stay here. . .hut for you. Special human." The man said smiling.  
  
"Ha ha, been here a couple of hours and already you think I'm special. Call me Alec." He said. At the man's confused look the used hand signals.  
  
"Special human," he pointed to himself, "Alec" he said pointing at himself again. The man finally understood. He pointed to himself, "Sekitisiaaatiano" he said, pointed to himself again, "Chief of Sinai tribe." He finished.  
  
"Alec special human" Sekitisiaaatiano said, "Will be better later . . . go . . . rest!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Logan was having a great time picking wild fruit when two hands grabbed his mouth. He couldn't breathe anymore . . . and then he died!!!! Happily ever after.  
  
(Ha ha ha, I'm hilariously not funny!) On with the story  
  
He couldn't breathe anymore, the darkness claimed his as he vaguely heard Max call him in the distant. All he could do was let in to the temptation of slumber.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max was coming back to the rendezvous place when she saw a huge man grab Logan from the back.  
  
"Logan!" she screamed running towards him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: If Logan's out of character, I wanted him to be, ha ha aha!!!!!!!!! SUCKER!!!!! I'm wondering if I should injure Logan very badly, after all, James Cameron does it all the time! He must hate Logan too!!!  
  
Tell me how this chapter was. Revelations and Conspiracies are coming up, the juicy parts are fast approaching.  
  
Review please (I'm giving puppy dog eyes!) Thanks  
  
*****Sabrina***** 


	5. Separations and Meetings

Disclaimer: Mr. Packy (lawyer) is on holiday; he'll give me his answer when he's back. 'Till then you know DA ain't mine.  
  
Dedication: Dragonfaerie, Mel, Schmidta, and Panda007. THANK YOU!!! What happened to Xio?  
  
Costa Rica's Callin' Ya! Chapter 5  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Recap)  
  
He couldn't breathe anymore, the darkness claimed his as he vaguely heard Max call him in the distant. All he could do was let in to the temptation of slumber.  
  
Max was coming back to the rendezvous place when she saw a huge man grab Logan from the back.  
  
"Logan!" she screamed running towards him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max ran as fast as her transgenic legs could carry her, which wasn't as fast as it could be because of the accident, but still, to the average human, it was really fast. She rounded the corner where she had seen the man taking Logan but somehow . . . he was gone! Max just couldn't believe how a huge man like that could simple vanish into thin air, well, thick forest to be precise but still! She was stronger and faster and smarter and prettier than everybody, how could this be happening to her?  
  
"I hate forests!" she exclaimed loudly after giving up on finding Logan.  
  
"Yeah me too" said an old voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Max asked, on alert once again.  
  
"Name's Dale, I live here." He said and finally came into Max's view.  
  
"How is it that people just pop out of places here?" she asked surprised once again.  
  
"It's creepy at first but ya get used to it an' learn all the secrets of this ol' place. It becomes your friend ya could say." Dale said forwarding a hand to the beautiful brunette in front of him, who was now looking at him in awe.  
  
"What's your name dear?" he asked gently, "Can you remember?"  
  
"Of course I can! Who wouldn't? The name's Max" she said shaking hands with the elderly man.  
  
"Ya have crew with ya wen' ya landed here?" Dale asked  
  
"Yeah" she said putting a hand on her hip. "Have you found any of them?" she asked praying it was Alec or Chris.  
  
"Young man, mid 20's, dark hair, tanned skin, injured leg." The man continued, "Ring any bells?"  
  
"You found our pilot?" Max asked astounded. "Is he badly hurt?" she asked concerned, pushing past the disappointment that it wasn't any of the transgenics.  
  
"He injured his leg from the fall, fallin' from a tree ain't an everyday thing now is it?" he asked smiling warmly at her. "Sonny will be okay, in a day or two that is."  
  
"Sonny?" Max asked.  
  
"Pilot you say."  
  
"Yeah, his name was Curtis the last time I asked." Max stated. Dale had initially planned on taking this girl with him, but that could prove difficult now, an idea unveiled in his head.  
  
"Sonny's been with me since the last full moon, that was a LONG time ago, how long have you been here . . . Max?"  
  
"Since very early this morning, or yesterday by now." She said.  
  
"Not the same one hey. Tsk tsk, I'm sorry deary, ya presumed the wrong person." He said walking away with an evil grin filling his features. After a few seconds Max shouted out to him,  
  
"Wait, can't we just make sure?" she asked, to see the man had disappeared.  
  
"How the hell do they do that?" she asked kicking the ground to rid her of frustration. She was now all by herself in a very dark and dangerous looking forest, not knowing if any of the others were even alive. She sat down on the ground and started gathering leaves and twigs for a fire.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chris and Devan had been walking for what seemed forever, they hadn't stopped for food, water or anything else for that matter. They just needed to know that the rest of the gang had made it safely; then they could all figure out where they were and what to do next. Chris was hurting really bad, Devan could see the pain in his muscularly sharp features and had offered to stop several times, each time Chris would come up with a new joke and they would laugh and walk again. Devan knew it was useless looking for the rest in pitch black surrounding, how many times had he been diverted from a tree by Chris?  
  
He needed them to set up for the night, knowing that Chris' own injuries woun't stop him from going, Devan plopped himself down by a tree with a big 'huff.'  
  
"Dude, you okay?" Chris asked kneeling down.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, just hungry, dehydrated, I have a throbbing head and my feet are killing me; but don't worry, I'll be up and about in 2 minutes flat."  
  
"Way weird dude, I didn't even ask you if we needed to stop, sorry man." The sandy blonde said sitting down next to Devan. "Waddaya say we boot up for the night right here, I'll grab us some food and we'll start looking for them once again early moring?"  
  
"You sure?" Devan asked, desperately wanting the answer to be yes, regardless of his selfishness. Chris nodded and after a few words, left to find food.  
  
Devan knocked off his shoes and tried desperately to get as comfortable as possible. He grabbed a few big leaves off the nearby bushes and put them together at the back of his head.  
  
"Ah" he whispered, comfort at last!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chris had been looking for food for both himself and Devan for the longest time possible, even with his heightened senses; life out here was very tough. He had rounded the same circle of trees at least twice, stepped into a snake hole and managed to get a tear in his pants for not watching where he was going.  
  
He finally saw what looked like wild berry trees, as he neared the place, he saw a small fire burning. Wanting to get warm out rode the other responsibilities in his head, he slowly made his way towards the fire, that was when he felt himself being hit at the back of the head, causing him to fall backwards.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Logan knew he was safe, he could feel it in the atmosphere; he inhaled deeply and ended up coughing due to the foul smell. Maybe someone just farted and the smell would go away. Logan knew that flowers were growing all around him; there were roses, daisies, carnations, lilies and all other flowers. The smell had lifted and all there was left was clearing mist in a green world. The sun was shining and Logan was running, he was chasing . . . Max.  
  
They ran, Max kept glancing at him as they ran through the forest. While trying to look at him, she fell onto the ground and he tumbled on top of her. They looked at each other for the longest time possible, here Max was on the floor, Logan on top of her, holding her hand, he slowly raised her hand to his mouth and . . .  
  
"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF ME, MAGGOT!" a voice screamed from below him. He looked down to see a weird Max and a stranger combination in her face. Logan was scared now, so he screamed as loud as he could, regardless of the fact that it sounded extremely girly.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME NOW LOGAN!" the voice said loudly once more. Logan opened his sleepy eyes to find equally sleepy eyes staring back at him, but these eyes weren't as big and warm as Max's, no they were very . . . green. Logan realized that he was lying on top of . . . Alec!  
  
"IF YOU AREN'T OFF OF ME IN 20 SECONDS FLAT LOGAN, I PROMISE I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH MYSELF!" Alec screamed at the figure almost entirely on top of him, not aware of the large crowd of amused people watching on.  
  
"I'm sorry Alec, I . . . ahh . . . I'll get off now." Logan said and slowly rolled off Alec, feeling himself go extremely red, almost purple.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Howda ya like it??? Tell me okay; just review and I'll kiss all your hands. Ha ha, kidding!!  
  
There! I hope you got enough Logan bashing and embarrassment. It took a lot to think up something like this (useless plot to get reviews)!  
  
Incase anyone's confused, Logan's kidnappers are part of the Sinai tribe and have kept him next to Alec. The M/A action is gonna start really soon, be patient! (ha ha ha)  
  
Thanks *****Sabrina*****  
  
P.S. I'm gonna have another tribe here so I need a name, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks you all!!! 


	6. Yummy Fish

Disclaimer: Yep, I got me-self a lawyer ya know, and he's gonna battle it out for me ta own Dark Angel. The case takes place tomorrow, be there or be square; but until then me maties, DA ain't mine.  
  
Dedication: To all 'a ya that reviewed me story, me thank ya greatly. But the big 'best reviewer' title goes to Xio, girlfriend, you kick a$$!!! Keep it up sista! And also my all time reviewers - Dragonfaerie, mel, boo, smithcta (Sorry! Wrong spelling) and no name.  
  
(Recap)  
  
"IF YOU AREN'T OFF OF ME IN 20 SECONDS FLAT LOGAN, I PROMISE I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH MYSELF!" Alec screamed at the figure almost entirely on top of him, not aware of the large crowd of amused people watching on.  
  
"I'm sorry Alec, I . . . ahh . . . I'll get off now." Logan said and slowly rolled off Alec, feeling himself go extremely red, almost purple.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Logan had done a very good job of ignoring Alec most of the day, but it simply wasn't fair that he was tied very tightly to a pole while Alec was free to move around at his own accord. Alec even had a girl feeding him all sorts of yummy, mouthwatering treats while he had to sit in one corner and wait for Alec to hold out half eaten chicken drumsticks for him. At first he turned his face away, it was bad enough that he'd nearly kissed Alec, Alec feeding him wouldn't make things any better.  
  
"Logan, it's the last time I'm offering you this delicious chicken, if you don't want it, I'll feed you raw fish, which by the way will make you sick for 15 days straight." Alec said, still holding out the chicken.  
  
"You would know" Logan mumbled. And in the blink of an eye, Logan had his mouth filled with rotten, salty lake fish, not to mention that is was RAW! Logan knew Alec might beat him up if he didn't stomach the fish, so slowly and painfully he swallowed the fish. Then of course he burped out green gas that made half the village run out, thinking that all hell was breaking out on them.  
  
"You stupid thing!" Alec commented, "You're gonna get sick you know that, why did you eat the fish?" he demanded, failing to suppress the grin.  
  
"You told me to eat it!" Logan defended himself.  
  
"It was a joke, Logan, I couldn't eat the fish, do you think I'd make you eat it?" he asked taking a big bunch of grapes from the girl and eating them one at a time.  
  
"Can I have one?" Logan asked in a childish voice.  
  
"Sure, here ya go." Alec said offering Logan 1 grape!  
  
"Just one? Alec you're stingy!" Logan stated near to tears.  
  
"And you're picky!" he answered popping the grape in question into his mouth.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Max stated as she looked down to see the victim she had just hit, not just with anything, but with hard wood!  
  
"Dude, that hurt" stated the poor man.  
  
"Chris, I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!" she said quickly dropping to see the damage she had caused. "Are you hurt?" she asked  
  
"Been better dude, but I'll live, it's better than waking up to see that the awesome chick you were kissing was just dream, know what I'm saying?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Can you get up?" Max asked, letting the dream thing slide.  
  
"I'll give it a try." The man answered. But the attempt wasn't even carried out, both Chris and Max felt thick hands cover their faces and starve them of vital oxygen.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sonny had never been so bored in his life, he had been lying down for the past 6 hours with no sigh of Dale at all. He thought the leg was fine enough to walk on and got up to explore the house he had resided in for the last 26 hours.  
  
It was relatively small, with only a dried leave curtain separating the room from the make shift bathroom and toilet. The only light in the room was from was looked like an old watch being used as a solar panel to reflect anything into the little dwelling. Sonny slowly walked around the room, happy that the leg was healing fine and that he could now put weight on it. He walked around the room again, testing his muscle endurance and then sat down, pleased with the result. However something on the edge of the wooden door caught his eye. It was a well covered up hole, presumably deep filled with God knows what. Curiosity got the better of Sonny as he dug up the hole once again, it had taken some time but he finally found a small bag, deep inside the hole, with minor problems he dragged it out, what he saw in there made him scared, very scared.  
  
It wasn't just A skull, it was a HUMAN skull; the skull in question wasn't just from someone who could have dies due to natural reasons, that was clear, the skull had a perfectly circular hole from the back, there was one thing that could cause something like that . . . a bullet.  
  
Sonny quickly put the skull back into the bag and stuffed it into the pit, covering it up as it was before. Heart pounding he lay back down and tried to think of anything besides the skull. And that's when he heard Dale enter the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max drifted to consciousness when she felt a hand trailing her face, she couldn't really pin-point whose hand it was, but it felt familiar. Max leaned into the hand, and then she heard her name being called. Her eyes drifted open and came to focus on Alec's worried ones.  
  
"You okay?" he asked very concerned.  
  
"Yeah, she whispered, looking around she notices that she was tied to a pole.  
  
"I'll untie you as soon as everybody goes to sleep, okay, give them a minute."  
  
"Everybody?" Max asked confused.  
  
"We're in some kind of village, they think we're special so they won't hurt us, they have Logan here too." Alec informed her.  
  
"They do!" Max asked excitedly, "Is he okay?" she added quickly. At this Alec sighed,  
  
"He's fine, well . . . not really, he's vomiting" Alec said looking at the ground.  
  
"What?!! What did they do to him?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"They didn't . . . I did . . . It was a joke Max, honestly, I didn't know he'd be stupid enough to eat the fish." Alec said hurriedly, knowing Max could do some serious damage to him if her Logan Poo wasn't okay.  
  
"You poisoned him as a joke!!!" Max asked incredulously, "Alec!" she said rather loudly.  
  
"Shh!!!" Alec said, clasping a hand over her mouth, "Do you honestly think the tribe will go to sleep knowing that their prisoners are very loud transgenics that can beat them up?" he asked, his hand remaining in place. "You shouldn't bitch me about the fish story, you don't even know what Logan tried to do when he first woke up, only God knows what goes on in Mr. Eyes Only's mind!" he said, letting his hand drop carelessly next to him and Max.  
  
"What did he do?" Max asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Well . . . to begin with" Alec started and both he and Max ended up with extremely sore stomach muscles and throats from laughing so hard. Alec couldn't believe that Max was laughing at her Logan Poo, it simply amazed him.  
  
"Think we can get out of here now?" Max asked still smiling. Alec looked at the sky, all around the dead silent village and back at Max.  
  
"It's around midnight, it's a good time now." He said, then sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked worried once again.  
  
"Max, I can't go with you all, I . . . have shaky feet." He stated lamely.  
  
"Want me to carry you?" Max asked jokingly.  
  
"I'm serious Max. You, Logan and Chris should get out of here while you can, they won't kill me, some stupid reason, but you and the rest are vulnerable." He said, starting to untie her hands from the pole.  
  
"Pathetic Alec, you're coming, I don't care if I'm vulnerable or not, I'll even carry you out of here ignoring that big male ego you have, we have to stick together!" Max argued.  
  
"Max, you don't understand, if we all go, it'll look like we planed it, they'll figure out the trick, this way, there's more of a change of us getting out of here alive! I can't risk us all being killed just because you wanted to stick together!" Alec argued back, he hated being rough with her, but it was the only way to get her to listen.  
  
"Forget it, we can get Chris and Logan out of here, then they'll come back for us! No way am I leaving you with killers God knows how strong!"  
  
"Max listen to me" Alec said taking a hold of her red lined hands. "They trust me as some kind of 'special' guy, just now they have a ritual and plan to sacrifice the pretty lady from out of space, what are you going to do? What am I going to do?" he asked her. She just stared back at him, speechless, she really didn't know WHAT to say.  
  
Chris and Logan decided to ruin the moment by walking in JUST then.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Logan asked, eyeing the way Alec was holding Max's hand.  
  
"Feeling better from vomiting Logan?" Alec asked, never taking his eyes off Max.  
  
"Dude, now I feel sick, you should see the way he was throwing up man, it was like . . . a Guinness Record or something!" Chris commented. Alec sighed and let go of Max's hands, he signaled for the two 'gentle men' to sit down as they discussed a getaway plan. Through the whole procedure, Alec had never once stated that he wouldn't be going with them, Max noted.  
  
***************************  
  
10 minutes later, everybody was ready to leave, Alec had memorized all the exits, there were 2, Chris and Logan would take the east exit while Max and 'Alec' would take the west. They had planned it such that Chris and Logan would leave first, if they had any problems Max and 'Alec' would help them out. If they got out, they would reflect Max's mirror into a dark place and then Max and 'Alec' would get the hell out of there.  
  
So time was running and Chris and Logan just left, the watch man was sleeping as every night, so now was as good a time as ever. Max turned to Alec,  
  
"What the hell aren't you telling me?" She demanded. Alec figured he might as well tell her.  
  
"Max I can't feel my toes, it's from the plane crash . . . I'll be okay, I'm on medication." He said looking away from her.  
  
"Medication?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, these are good people, they've been feeding AND healing me!" Alec said smiling.  
  
"I'm coming back for you, you know that?" she asked looking at him very intensely.  
  
"Oh I know you are, I mean who else in my life is gonna threaten to kick my beautiful ass?" he asked smiling. Surprisingly, Max smiled back instead of inflicting bodily harm on him.  
  
Come on guys came a whisper they both identified as Chris', he had said it quiet enough only for the two transgenics to hear. Proving that their escape had been successful.  
  
Alec turned to look back at Max, wanting to tell her to get going when she suddenly pressed her lips against his. This came as a big shock to Alec, therefore the reaction time taken to respond was longer, but hey, once he got to it he didn't stop!!! His fingers intertwined in her hair, pulling her closer to him, she too had managed to make progress, by twirling her arms around his neck.  
  
Alec knew he could do this forever but time was on a run. He slowly pulled back, letting Max do the same. His eyes met Max's, he slowly untangled his fingers from her hair.  
  
"Promise me you'll be okay?" Max asked him  
  
"Can't promise ya that, Max," he said looking at their intertwined hands on her lap. "You should get going." He said rather emotionless, not facing her as yet.  
  
Max was getting up when he pulled her back down and gently kissed her again, before completely letting go and turning away from her as far as his sitting position would permit. Max was able to walk away this time, wiping the single tear that fell down her cheek, as she exited village grounds.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Longest chapter yet!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha! I didn't update yesterday, did you people miss me??? P.S. if your answer's 'No' then I'm gonna kick your ass to Jamaica and back in less than 25 hours and back! Kapish?!!  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. To all me patience less readers and reviewers, there! I gave you all some M/A! Hope it was okay, I've never written that kind of thing.  
  
Please review and tell me how you like the story so far, and what YOU want to see happen next. Cheers, have a nice day!  
  
******Sabrina*****  
  
P.S. I might not post daily from today, I've got grade 10 finals from the 14th of next month, so yeah, I should be studying! 


End file.
